


Something Tells Me I Could Fall In Love With You

by erindoestoomuch (adozendeadroses), lucyraebrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Catering Industry, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Nude-Modeling, Modeling, Original au, Suicide Attempt, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozendeadroses/pseuds/erindoestoomuch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyraebrown/pseuds/lucyraebrown
Summary: Jools Owen’s definition of love isn’t like the books or the films. It isn’t like a fairytale or a romantic novello; to be completely honest, the caterer isn’t even too sure he’s ever been in love.Similarly, Dominic Gardner feels the same way.When they enter each-other's lives, both of their perceptions of the concept of love are... tilted. For better or for worse.





	Something Tells Me I Could Fall In Love With You

Do you think I use the same name?  
The same name that my mother gave me  
On my first day born?  
Do you think you're the only one with secrets?  
The only one who holds them near?  
The only one who's hiding here? 

Jools Owen’s definition of love isn’t like the books or the films. It isn’t like a fairytale or a romantic novello; to be completely honest, the caterer isn’t even too sure he’s ever been in love. The love one holds for their parents, for their siblings, is not the same love seen in the eyes of the beholder of a wonderful romance. He thinks he could fall in love, sure, but he’s been in enough relationships that he’s become quite the expert in reading people. Many birds are the same (besides Ginger, of course, but that’s not the type of love he’s talking about); they want two things- sex and money. 

He could say he’s been in love before with a bloke. 

He could say what he sees in Dominic Garner is love, sure. 

He’s only known him for three short weeks. 

He needs more time to think about that. 

He’ll get back with you. 

Dominic Garner has never been one to enjoy relying solely on those who provide something for him. His parents were never around, so maybe that’s one reason behind it, but he’s always assumed there was something deeper there. Emotionally, he knows he’s been putting up walls, but being in the field he’s in, it’s not exactly a surprise. 

Maybe that’s why he’s so surprised at how willing he is to allow Jools Owen to do things for him. The swell of pride in his chest when he flashes a smile, the kind that makes his heart ache and his hands all clammy. Sure, a model is trained in many ways to mask their faces to fit the requirements of a photo, but when he’s alone with the blond man, he feels his resolve slipping farther and farther until he’s a puddle of mush beneath his feet. 

Though, if you were to ask him about these reactions, or about the feelings he’s harboring, he wouldn’t exactly say outright that they exist. No, instead he’d change the subject and shy away, though some part of him would show exactly how he’s feeling. The small glances, the worrying of teeth in his lip, or even the small fidgeting of his hands against his sides could all be an indication of something greater there. 

But three weeks isn’t long enough to “feel” anything, and that’s what he’s telling himself in the meantime. 

“You have to respect the ways of The Loft,” Julian commented to his submissive as they carried a few trays of food into the modeling agency on a flowery Tuesday afternoon. “You worked here, you know how serious it is. Be a good girl for me.” 

The shy little girl cocks her head, nodding. Considering she’s working for her master this week on behalf of his allowance of her getting a hamster (named Chai, he’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to Ginger Thompson), she knows too well that she must behave to-a-t. 

Even if they’re delivering to one of her personal hells. 

“Hi, Terry!” The golden-haired caterer greets to one of his closest friends, sitting against the counter sipping his mid-lunch cup of black coffee. His hair is swept to one side of his thin face, covering partially beautiful yellow-brown pupils. “We brought food and I brought Ginger.” 

The photo editor gives a wholehearted smile to the ex-nude model. They’ve always gotten along since Mr. Matthews hired the teenager despite her beautiful looks and mellow, easily-convinced attitude. 

“Hey, Ginger Lynn,” Terry greets, clapping her on the shoulder and beginning to dig out plates and utensils for his fellow coworkers. “Good to see you looking so good. Jools feeds well, I would die to be in your position. Even if you’re working for him now. Claus is around if you’d like to say hello.” 

Almost exactly after those words left his mouth, said makeup-artist popped into the room, with his eyes shimmering and his lips a pretty blush pink. “You called?” He said in a sing-song voice, winking at Terry- who in turn rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Directing his attention back to Ginger, who seemed to be silent up until that point, he lit up, his eyes crinkling in excitement. “Sorry, am I interrupting something, doll? I’d love to do your makeup, for old-time's sake!” 

“Claus,” Terry groaned, glaring at the teen as he kept yammering on about some sort of nonsense, “do shut your yap, yes? You’re annoying our guests, and Matthews would have our heads if he got wind of it.” Articulating this with a well-placed glare, the brunette ducked his head in turn, apologizing briefly with a pout. His lower lip puffed out and his eyeliner really did look great in the light, but he wasn’t the topic of interest, so it was best to not distract the caterer and his overseer if he wanted to keep his job. 

“Right,” the brunette sighed, clearing his throat with an awkward smile. “My apologies, I'll be out of your hair right after I get the models the coffee.” 

“Who put you up to that?” Terry remarked, though he really seemed more interested in the models coming and going from the room itself. 

“Oh, well-” Claus paused, then his smile widened. “Here he comes now, actually! Dom, hey, Dom!” he called, raising his hands up in a swinging motion as soon as the elevator doors opened. “Come see the company!” 

While Terry and the others watched quietly as “Dom” made his way over, it became apparent right away why and how the man even made it in the industry. He was tall- extremely, actually, and his whole demeanor emanated a prowess of authority and pride. He was pale, yet was not the shade of white that one would expect, as he did in fact have some sort of light tan over his skin. Grey eyes were something that wasn’t expected, but then again, messy brown hair didn’t exactly hide them due to length. He gave Claus a small smile as he got closer, but that was quickly replaced with one of awe. 

Julian furrows an eyebrow, figuring after a few detailed glances that he knew the model from somewhere. Where exactly, he didn’t have a clue, but could guess that his affiliation could have something to do with the fact that “Mr. Matthews”, also known as his best friend’s father, owned the modeling company. He probably had just had a run-in with the handsome brunette at a Cardway party. However, he regrets instantly never taking this good of a look before. 

“Hey, how do you take your coffee? I can make you a cup,” The golden-haired man offers instantly, grabbing a Styrofoam mug out of the cabinet and ushering his submissive to fill the cup up with home-brewed coffee. “You look like you could definitely use a pick-me-up, mate.” 

Confusion flashes behind those stormy hues, but it doesn’t last long enough before a flattered expression overtakes his features. “You don’t even know the half of it,” he mutters fondly, running a hand down his face with a tiny shrug. “If you’re offering, I don’t have a preference, and I’m all for surprises.” 

Julian gives Ginger a wild smirk, waving a hand at Dominic flirtatiously. “Oh, well, my submissive here is a world-class barista. She will most definitely surprise you.” 

With that the small girl starts at making her famous latte- a café latte, to be exact. Oh yes, it would be a brilliant drink, one she had learned as an apprentice at Gold Crown Coffee. 

“Here you are!” She says enthusiastically, handing over in her palm a hot mug of creamy coffee. As he takes a sip, the freckled girl bounces on her heels impatiently to know if her creation was taken gladly. 

Taking a moment to savor the taste, a stunning and radiant grin took over, and Dominic beamed down at her with a look of pure happiness. “Goodness, this is remarkable! Wonderful work, darling, it’s already warming my frigid spirit!” 

The caterer busts a proud grin, clapping her on the shoulder. Thus he turns to the man, his blue eyes filling up cheerfully. He was usually in a good mood, especially if he doubled up on his medication, and today was not more than a day where he was slightly, just slightly, abusing his prescription. “Glad you like it. Say, do you know Brenton Cardway by any chance? I recognize you... from someplace?” 

“Everyone knows him, are you asking personally?” Taking another sip, he avoided eye-contact, but only for a moment. “We grew up together, family-friends, you know? As far as recognition...” trailing off, he pressed his lips together, seeming to think for a few seconds. “Could be anywhere, really. I’m all over the map, but you do look familiar, if that helps.” 

Julian nods his head, offering a palm out to shake. “Jools Owen, I’m a caterer. I also am extremely good friends with Brent; we’re kind of inseparable brothers-from-another-mother. But with a little more... action, per se?” 

Nodding his head fondly, Dominic shook his hand, giving him a slight squeeze. “Dominic Garner, model, if that wasn’t obvious enough. I think I know what you mean, but then again, those kinds of things are... personal?” Keeping his head held high, though, he threw a wink in for good measure. 

“Mhm, yep...” The younger man agrees wholeheartedly, appreciating the coldness of his hand. Jools’ hands were usually chilled to the bone as well, and Ginger was not too pleased with the way he stroked her face with those icicles. The thought would send a chill down her spine. “I’ll tell him I met you, I see him almost every day, even if we catch coffee or go for a run before the sun is up. 

“I hope he’s well, we don’t talk nearly as much as the two of you, it seems.” Then, he took a large gulp, finishing the latte and politely turning his attention away- to seem professional, clearly. No, there wasn’t any ulterior motive there. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, Mr. Owen, I could leave if I’m being a distraction.” 

The blond shakes his head but bares yellowing teeth from smoking cigarettes. “I actually have to be on my way, this is but one of my stops for the day. It was really nice to meet you, um...” He fishes around in his jean pocket for a second. “Here’s my card. Give me a call, maybe we could get drinks? A good friend of mine is a bartender at a fantastic Italian restaurant.” 

A blush appears on the chef’s neck moments after leaving the establishment; of course, he was flattered by Dominic, the man was a model. But knowing he had grown up with his closest friend and occasional fling gave him a glimpse of hope that they would grow to be good friends the least. 

“You’re as red as a cherry tomato, sir,” Ginger, with her red curls bouncing in the London breeze, stocks the trunk of the Chevy Tahoe with the leftovers, along with a cheeky smile. “I never see you blush.” 

“Shove it, doll kill, I’m allowed to find people attractive. How do you think I felt when I first laid eyes on you?” Julian has a point, covering the redness on his skin with a palm once he slips into the vehicle. “I’m just a little flattered, is all. He knows Brent well, and I’m surprised we’ve never met him. Did he work there when you did?” 

The freckled girl sets a finger to her pink lips in thought. “You just hammered a lot of questions. I dunno, I never really spoke to anybody at the Loft besides the photographer before he took my clothes off.” 

_____________________________________ 

Unbeknownst to the charming caterer after he hurried out the door, Dominic was more than pleased to take a gander down at the card in his hands. The small discussions he’s had about lovers and infatuation couldn’t have prepared the giddiness taking hold of his being; he was getting in over his head, and he had work to do. 

So that’s what he did. And he totally didn’t keep messing with the card in his pocket, either. No, not even if Claus did point it out on more than one occasion. 

“You’re going to wrinkle it, Dom,” he chastised lightly, patting down the foundation that he’d placed upon the model. 

Grunting and curling his lip downwards into a frown, Dominic sighed; heavy and somber. “It’s weird, right?” 

Claus nodded, directing his attention to Dominic’s eyebrows and using the eyebrow brush to manipulate them. “Extremely. But look in the bright side; he gave you his card! And invited you to have a drink! That’s progress!” 

“Sure, yeah,” Dominic muttered, though he sounded less than convinced as Claus stood back to admire his work. “Was it just me he talked to like that? I’m not crazy to think he was...,” moving his hands about, he threw them in the air, then dramatically leaned back into the chair. “Flirting?” 

Laughing quietly, Claus covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head about before he hopped onto the counter to gaze at his own reflection. “If he wasn’t, he may have just thought you were good company.” 

“Riggghhhhttt,” the model held out, his face heating up at the aspect. To be sure that the blessed card was still in his pocket, his hand hesitated above his coat, but he didn’t dare look at it in front of Claus’ judgmental teenage gaze. “You know what? I’ll be back.” Luckily, on his way out, Claus didn’t even look his way, instead reapplying his ruby red lipstick and smiling at himself. 

The toilet was most definitely the safest place. Although it wasn’t as “hygienic” as he would’ve liked, it was the most secluded, as quickly checking under the stalls and peering about made it obvious that no-one was in there besides himself. Thus, he leaned against the sink, and pulled the barely dented card out to admire in the fluorescent lighting. The gold lettering against the dark background, paired only with the elegant design down the middle was easily the most visually stunning card he’d ever seen. Though, he’d seen quite a few, and perhaps the handsome man tied to the name on said card was what made him like it so much. 

“Like?” he whispered to himself, lifting the card to his lips with a shy little smile. Pulling it away, he stared down at it a little bit longer before he stuffed- no, placed- it back into his pocket, and as he looked in the mirror, his smile only grew. As his heart plummeted to his stomach and gave him the butterflies he hadn't felt since his teens, he closed his eyes, then nodded his head. “Yeah,” he mused, “I can live with that.” With that, he went back to the studios, where the rest of the day, he was in an exceptionally pleasant mood. 

It didn’t prepare him enough confidence to call until work was over, however. Around nine at night, to be precise. Having had dinner, bathed, and made sure any means of work didn’t contact him, he made himself relax enough to pick up the blasted phone and have a decent, normal conversation. So, with all the means he had, he took the card in his hands, and dialed the number. Preparing an apology in the meantime it took to ring, he settled to offer a stiff “I’m terribly sorry I couldn’t call earlier, it’s Dominic.” 

Jools pokes a look down at the unknown number on his cell phone, dropping the book around his hand to pick up. He puts it on speaker, too lazy to get out of his reading spot to remain professional. It wasn’t like it was a Skype call; whoever was on the line didn’t need, or have to, see him in his tight briefs and old surf shirt. 

After the surprise of hearing the boy he had just meant earlier on his run to the Loft, the caterer breaks a small grin upon his lips. “Hey. I was about to cuss out whoever called me about an order this late at night; I forgot I gave you my work number. What’s up?” 

“Not a whole lot, I was just-” scrambling to find his thoughts, Dominic found himself laughing. “I was getting my wallet out of my coat, and saw your card. Didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were up to, I understand it is kind of an odd hour. If you’d like, I could leave you be?” Keeping his tone even, as to not allude to anything, he settled against his pillows, and stared down at the phone-screen awaiting an answer. 

Julian chuckles heartily, closing the novel he was partially ignoring for the past hour and setting it on the loveseat. He takes the phone, tiptoeing out onto the balcony outside of his master bedroom. “Nah, I can talk. I’m an insomnia sufferer, mate, I nearly never get a few hours in the night. Works out when you’re your own boss and have two housemates to look over. Whatcha up to?” 

“As interesting as it sounds, watching my cat leap across the room. Nothing too interesting takes place at my residence, I'm afraid; except for when I forget to feed him. He’s about the only other thing I worry about after a long day of shooting.” Sitting up a bit straighter, he beckoned said cat over, then went right back to talking. “I would hope your life would be more entertaining than mine, being as you’re quite the talented chef and all.” 

“Mm, you could say that. I do make a killer cottage pie. My life is always entertaining, never a dull moment in the Owen household.” He says with a smile, barely realizing that it had crept up on his lips. Damn, did he have to have that stupid blush on his neck again? “Just sitting on the balcony now that everything’s died down. I give Ginger a tenner before she comes out here crying her eyes out.” 

Making a sort of distressed, disapproving noise, Dominic tries not to ask too many questions regarding the girl; he doesn’t want to overstep. “I trust that you’re her light, then? Most people look their whole lives to find someone they trust. Not to sound, uh, philosophical and whatnot. She seemed like a lovely girl.” 

He scratches his neck in thought for a moment, surprised at the model’s experienced vocabulary. “That’s one way to put it, the light thing. I’m kind of her missing half, except I don't know who, or where, the other half is.” Jools lets himself laugh. “Most submissives are like that, anyway. My first one is a huge ass now that he found that half though, ‘ya know?” 

Clicking his tongue, Dominic hums. “Yeah, I get that. It’s always hard to lose that kind of connection, and having to move on, I think. Though, most people would be thankful for what they learned, from what I've witnessed. Not too many bite the hand that feeds it.” Grinning at his double-entandre, he blows out a sigh, masked only with his cat’s meow next to him. “Sorry, he hears me talking to someone other than him, and he’s a bit jealous.” 

“Put him on the phone,” The blond offers. “I want to say hello.” 

“Lard,” Dominic began in a light-toned voice, “say hi!” Putting the voice on speaker, said cat noisily sniffed the screen, growling and meowing every so often. “He’s quite rude, sorry.” 

The dom lifts his legs up onto the railing, searching the darkened London skyline for a moment with his eyes before giggling like a schoolgirl. “Listen up, you fucker, nobody talks to me like that. You treat Dominic like he’s your little bitch, don’t you? I can believe it.” 

Gasping loudly, Dominic burst into laughter, with the hissing of Lard ringing over the other end. “Oooh, tough words, little man. He’s basically plotting your death as we speak. And by the way, I am nobody’s bitch but my own!” he triumphantly added, ruffling the cat’s fur and causing him to growl louder. 

The caterer raises his eyebrows at the remark, lifting an arm over his neck and getting comfortable in the chilled breeze. “Did you seriously just call me ‘little man’?! I am so close to hanging up this goddamn call after your cat bitch-talked me and now I’m getting picked on over my average male height.” He clicks his tongue, biting his lip to suppress the humor behind his tone. 

“I’m real scared,” Dominic faked with a whine, “I’ll be stuck with a cat who hates me! But you know, I was actually referring to the cat, no need to worry. Big-things in small-packages, right?” After saying this, Lard hopped to the ground, and scurried off to no-doubt go to his food bowl. “And your mini-terrorizer is gone for his late-night snack.” 

“Mhm, yeah, you should be scared of me. Did you know I’m a mentalist? Ask Brent, he’ll back me.” The blond notices a light has been flicked on in the living room from the window, so he hops off his bistro set to investigate. “Say, can I call you sometime again? Hate to cut our argument short, but I have a starving housemate pondering my cabinets.” 

“That’d be no problem at all,” the model says, probably far too quickly. “I’m hardly ever busy, so feel free whenever. Go do your job, chef.” Although saddened to cut the conversation short, he finds himself smiling; he hasn’t gotten to unwind like this in a long, long time. “So, until another call?” 

“Sure, mate. Bye Nicky,” He adds in, flirtatious tone escaping his husky Brighton accent, though he sounded more like a catty gay character complimenting his female best friend. “Talk to you later.” 

Pulling the phone away from his face, Dominic held his breath, and covered his eyes with his hands. His face felt so warm, even though he was snickering breathlessly at the tone used by the stoic blond. Crossing his legs and leaning so he could see out through the window, he moved the hands away, and stared helplessly across the city-lights. Realizing he hasn’t hung up, he adds one last phrase for good measure; “Good-night.” With that, he plugs his phone in, and curls the blankets around his body for comfort. Oh, he’s smitten, and he’s got no clue what he’s going to do about it. 

_____________________________________ 

After a few days, Ginger and Marcus become suspicious of why exactly their master is walking on clouds of sugar and candy. Most of their evenings, after he got off work, the two housemates were on thin ice, afraid of making the blond more stressed than he already was. He was, of course, a very busy man who got overly tendinous about the smallest detail, and the submissives were cautious with him, always. Now, however, it seemed he’d caught a spark, and was over the moon whenever he was awake. Which, was often, considering his sleep schedule was not one of an average being. 

The redhead steps into the quiet flat after her lunch shift, taking her shoes off at the mat and immediately making a beeline to the kitchen for coffee. She catches a glimpse of something sitting against the loveseat; a gift? Presumably by the bow around the object’s neck, the girl toes closer and with a gasp discovers a large plush rabbit. 

“Just because,” It reads in Julian’s messy penmanship. “Love you. See u tonight.” 

She cocks an eyebrow. Something was definitely up. Time to consult an expert. 

“He’s got a stick up his ass, and it’s a good stick,” The musician rolls his eyes when he sees the plushie, peeling the card away and tossing it after reading. “He only did shit like this when he met Brent.” 

“That was when you were his submissive,” Ginger points out, remembering the detail in her memory. “So, he met somebody. He doesn’t actually just care about us this much.” 

Marcus clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “Of course not. You’re talking about Jools; he hates everybody and everything. He’s having a fling.” 

Even though she shouldn’t give into his fake niceness, the submissive does in fact take the rabbit into her arms and squeeze him. The gift has been taken gladly. “Who do you think it is? That guy he talks to on the phone every night out on the balcony?” 

The brunette raises a bushy eyebrow. “Woah, he’s talking to someone?” 

“Yep,” Ginger pokes around with the bunny’s soft ears, a small smile on her lips. “He tries to stay quiet, but it always wakes me up. They’re always laughing. I wonder who it is.” 

It’s not hard for the two to find out. Besides snooping around with their ears against the wall as Jools is on the telephone late at night and rolling their eyes, there's social evidence. As soon as the hot, handsome model they had met not a week ago comes strolling into the coffee shop the following morning, Ginger is much too aware of who exactly is wearing the same keen smile upon their lips as her master. 

“Hi,” The freckled girl greets, leaning against the counter. “What can I get you?” 

With a kind smile, Dominic hums, as though thinking it over. “I think just a black coffee, if that’s no trouble. It’s nice to see you again, by the way,” he finishes, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and missing the way she waits for him to turn back. 

“Sure, no problem,” The girl grabs a cup to fill, flashing him a warm smile when he eyes the register for the price of his drink. “No cost, it’s on the house. Nice to see you too.” 

Eyeing her uncertainly, he rose a brow. “Are you sure? I don’t think you need to do that, hon, even if it is very kind of you.” Motioning towards the money in his hand, a smaller smile tugging at his lips. 

She shakes her head. “No worries. Also, Jools told me to say hi to you today. He must’ve known you were coming in, hm?” Ginger is way too obvious as she tilts her head innocently, sliding the cup across the counter. “I wonder how he knew.” 

“Ah...” Dominic cleared his throat, shifting his weight between his feet as he took the cup in his hands. “A mystery, I suppose,” he supplied, though some part of him knew that the redhead was definitely onto him. So, instead of outright lying or confirming anything, he glanced at the tip jar, and rolled up a few bills before dropping them in. “To repay your kindness, if that’s okay with you?” he awkwardly mentioned. 

Ginger furrows an eyebrow at the gesture, poking her head around to make sure Reed wasn’t staring her down before taking the money from the glass jar labeled ‘Tips’. The redhead counts up the bills, her forest green eyes widening. “No, you can’t give me this much. I would’ve been thankful for a quarter, not two tens and a five. Keep it.” She slips the money across the granite quickly. “Have a good day, sir.” 

“Nonsense, it’s yours now. I would’ve given more, if I had more bills on me.” Gently, he pushed the money back in her direction, and gives her a wink. “Tell Jools that I'll talk to him later.” With that, he bowed his head, and turned on his heel to saunter out of the shop. 

When she catches a moment of peace at the shop, the girl takes her phone out and snaps a picture of the money. Thus, she texts it to Marcus. “This bitch,” She types, rolling her eyes. “Told me to tell J he’d call him later.” 

Marcus quickly sends a few gifs; rolling eyes, vomiting cat, and a middle finger. Of course, their master’s fling wouldn’t last more than a few weeks; they never did. But even the mention of the blond dating someone either than Brent Cardway for a night made him sick. Christ, this was going to be the longest month of his life. 

Okay... that was not the most graceful way that he could’ve handled the situation, if you asked Dominic as he checked in to work minutes later. His initial plan was to just avoid questions, play coy, and tell her to have a good day, but when Jools was mentioned, his plan fell apart. So, he came off like a total ass, flaunting his money with what had to be a display that was less than appealing to the redhead. For all he knew about her was what Jools alluded, and aside from knowing of her, it was different interacting one-on-one. Basically, he was overthinking; as always. 

Though, no-one really brought up the changes of mood- other than Claus, and Dom didn’t consider him noteworthy. The kid just stuck to him like glue, asking all these questions about the caterer he was chatting with. At night. Right, that did sound a bit odd when he considered it that way, but it was fine. 

But yeah. This was a fling. Nothing more, nothing less. He just had to keep reminding himself that, cause for some reason, he was a dumbass with feelings. Nice. 

_____________________________________ 

“Okay, so I’ve been stalked and outed,” Julian speaks up suddenly at dinner that night. He takes a sip of his beer quickly, rolling his eyes and muttering a sigh. Ginger and Marcus stare at him bug-eyed, forks frozen in hands, acting as if they have no clue what he’s mentioning. “I get it, it’s weird that I would ever be seeing anyone, let alone someone who’s not kinky or a female. But can I please get some peace from the constant whispering I hear the moment I walk in the room?” 

The boy lets a chuckle escape his lips. “Oh, we didn’t know you were dating anyone. We just figured you were seeing someone. Ginger found out this morning who exactly you were seeing, is all.” 

The blond cocks a blue eye over to his submissive. “What did he say to you?” 

She shrugs a shoulder, leaning back in her chair. “Oh, he just... gave me a few big notes for a black coffee and told me that he’d talk to you later, no big deal.” 

Julian’s pupils grow large, and he lets a breath escape his chest. “Right... that bitch. He is not subtle, is he? Well, I shouldn’t have to apologize that I’m seeing someone, but I’m going to anyways.” The man stands from the dinner table and takes his beer with him, cradling it against his chest. “Put your dishes in the sink, I’ll get them later.” 

Jools and Dominic hadn’t really asked each other out. In fact, they never brought up dating in the first place. Speaking about their relationship would’ve been the healthy, mature option, but neither of the boys were particularly nurturing about getting to know each other properly before introducing their private life into the picture. They settled into their roles quickly, and by nightfall of their first date they were covered in hicks and bite marks and limping into the parking lot drunk to buy more alcohol. 

The dom, of course, was still involved in making sure his actual partner, in submissive terms, that was, was still getting the attention she deserved. He made sure she stayed on schedule with her inducements and time out of the house in her practice, and even on nights his boyfriend would stay over she would crawl into bed greedily to fall asleep in between the boys with a few small mutterings of excuses. In the morning they would wake to find her sprawled across the mattress with her head on Julian’s chest and her legs on Dominic’s tummy. She did find their relationship quite adorable after being formally introduced to the handsome model, and Marcus fell into a routine of saying “Morning” and “Goodnight” to him when he stayed over. 

Jools was very happy. Dominic was also very happy. Of course, darkness would descend sooner or later, but the rain must fall for the sun to shine again. Thing is, the rain didn’t really fall. 

Until one day Jools called Dominic at two in the morning. And the rain came crashing down- harder than anyone could have expected. 

“H-Hey, Dominic...” He stuttered with tears in his eyes, leaning against the windowsill of the hospital window and peering out into the city as he always did when he didn’t know what to say. “Sorry to call...” 

“Don’t be, I was up anyways- wait, are you crying? Did something happen?” Rubbing the back of his eyes with his palm, Dominic had to stop himself from commenting on the labored breaths and sniffles on the other side. “Actually, don’t explain if you don’t have to. Just let me know what I can do.” 

The caterer lets out an exasperated giggle. “Yeah I’m crying, ‘ya bitch.” Before he can even attempt to sound humorous by brightening the mood with a curse word, he remembers where he is and feels a strand of tears run down his cheeks. “Sooooo... I’m at the hospital. T-The one on 3rd Street. It’s Ginger, she... she’s not w-well.” 

“Oh...” Dominic trails off, furrowing his brows as he rises out of bed. “What room? I’ll... go out and get anything the two of you need. If you want me there, at least.” 

“That... would be nice. It’s room 301, in the mental ward.” He finds himself letting himself give into his boyfriend’s help; he normally wouldn’t, but the situation is dire, and Marcus is out of town on business with Ario. “Could you pick up some food? I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday...” 

“Course, anything you’d like.” Toeing on his shoes after juggling with the phone and putting on appropriate clothes, he trudges out. “I’ll be there as soon as possible; you just have to text me what you’d like. Or I could try to memorize, and probably fail.” His tone is airy, trying to sound happier than he’s letting on, but if it’s working, he doesn’t want to let that on. 

“Oh, I dunno,” Julian shrugs a shoulder, slouching off the window ledge and lowing his voice to a whisper. “I’ll take one of your hoodies, if you don’t mind. Didn’t bring a change of clothes. Tacos would be good if you’re in the area. But don’t bother if you don’t want to. I’ll probably be here for a few days anyway.” 

“Oh, please. It’s not a bother if it’s you, don’t stress. I’ll grab one on the way out; getting you taken care of is sort of the top of my priority right now. I’ll probably be... fifteen, twenty-minutes? If traffic’s not too bad, at least. Sound good?” 

“Mmm...” He agrees, agitated. Could his day get any worse? “Thank you. Oh, and Dominic?” 

In the middle of tugging on his coat, the model pauses. “Yeah?” 

“You’re a lifesaver,” The man adds, falling to the chair next to Ginger’s bed where she slept peacefully, covered in IV’s poking under the bandages wrapped around her skinny arms. “I love you, Dom.” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dominic leaned against his door, making sure he heard it right before answering. “Love you too, Jools. Sit tight, I shouldn’t take too long.” 

Twenty minutes seemed to be a good estimate, as around nineteen minutes later, the model was carrying a handful of items; a bag of tacos, a bear, a beautiful bouquet, and at the bottom, one of his hoodies. The check-in was easier said than done, as he had to lie about being Ginger’s step-brother to even get a visiting sticker. Though he certainly hated hospitals, he made his way over to room 301, and gently tapped on the door. 

Julian pops it open with a sigh, but gently collects a simple smile at all of the gifts in his hands. “Hey, love. You didn't have to spoil her so much.” 

“I definitely did, actually. Besides, I kept it fair; two items for you two. Food and a hoodie for you, and a bear and flowers for her.” Gently pressing by with a kiss at the blonde's temple, he places them all down, with the bear against the sleeping girl. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring more.” 

The Brighton native scoffs and shakes his head, leaning down to press a short kiss to his submissive’s forehead. “She’ll just be glad you’re here, when she wakes up. I've been talking to ‘ere, telling her all this random shit that doesn't matter. But I just want her to know that I care about her, and that she means a lot to me. God knows she needs it like water right now.” 

“She knows that. That’s like saying the sun will rise tomorrow; it’s a fact. It’s not any easier to hear, but she knows. I know that she does with confidence.” Offering a smile, he glances at the items he’d brought for his boyfriend, and gestures to them. “You should get comfortable and eat; you look like hell. Still handsome, but like hell.” 

Jools plops down on the squeaky chair gladly. “Thanks, babe. You look like a prince, even having arrived in the rain at a hospital at two in the morning.” The caterer pokes around at the bag of food, discovering with a smirk that his lovely boyfriend had gotten tacos from his favorite vegan joint in the area. “I’ll pay you back for everything. Just can’t stand drinking anything more than hospital coffee. I told the nurse that Ginger was a vegan and she gave her carrot sticks and broccoli for dinner. Needless to say, I dumped them in the rubbish pretty fast.” 

Shaking his head with a laugh- a quiet one, since he knows how easy people sleep in hospitals- Dominic shrugs his shoulders while leaning against the wall. “Good thing you did, that’s hardly a meal. You should know by now though that I don’t exactly expect, or want, to be paid back. I’ve got money to spend, I'm not really worried about it.” 

“God, let me be humble,” He chuckles, digging into his food. “Pays to be nice to people, after all, I’m being convicted for being the reason Ginger sliced her wrists open and then proceeded to try and jump off my fire escape.” 

“You what?!” Dominic whisper-shouts, eyeing the girl before looking back to Jools. “You’re joking, right?” 

He shakes his skull, distracting himself with his dinner. He didn’t have a culinary degree if he didn’t believe food was the answer to all his problems. “Cried it out in six hours, so I don’t think I can cry anymore.” 

“Are you not tired?” He tries, carefully moving a chair from across the room to sit next to the blond. “I don’t know if it’ll help or not, but you could use it. Especially with...” motioning his hand about, he frowns. “All of this going on.” 

Jools’ eyes grow white. “I'm absolutely fucking exhausted. In the past eight hours I’ve gotten two speeding tickets, wiped a pool of blood off my carpets, carried my submissive in my arms to the car, and then I sat here and cried as the nurse told me she was on suicide watch and that she told me that Ginger either would’ve bled out or jumped if I hadn’t gotten there at the second I did. Do you think I could sleep knowing she's laying there, plotting her death day?” 

“Well, when you put it like that, no. But not sleeping will make you hysterical, and if you don’t want to, I guess that’s okay. Just try to relax- I can tell that’s hard, but it’ll make it easier for you. As for her... it’s going to be really fucking hard, I can’t argue with that.” Reaching out hesitantly and rubbing at Jools’ back, his frown deepens. “But you saved her. You’re the reason she’s here, love. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this all night.” 

The younger man finds himself thankful at his boyfriend’s words, wiping a few stray tears off his face, stubble evidently collecting from a day without shaving. “If I just closed my eyes, would you watch her for me?” 

“I would’ve even if you hadn't asked,” Dominic comments, shifting to hold out the hoodie as an offering. “Night hours are always cold, so make sure you put that on before ‘drifting off’ into dreamland.” 

“You’re a dullard and I love you,” The caterer mutters with a gigantic yawn, showing off his pearly whites. He had, in fact, been longing for a few minutes of slumber since he woke up the morning before the tragedy. Jools pulls the hoodie on his body after shoving his crewneck off, settling down on Dominic’s lap with a coherent grunt. “I was wondering if you were going to beat me up over saying that to you on the phone, you know.” 

Scoffing before a grin appears on his face, the model brought his hands down to Jools’ head, running his fingers through blond locks in a soothing motion. “I’m not good at fighting, you know. And for your information, I don’t mind those kinds of things. I’m a tough guy, after all.” Running his thumb down to rub at his temples, he stared down at him- most certainly not ogling and admiring him. 

“’Tough guy’,” The golden-haired boy mocks, bringing up his fist and then lowering it as he found Dominic’s affection too soothing. “You certainly don’t seem like much of one after I’m done with you. Sore ass and limping. Asshole.” 

Scrutinized, Dominic rolled his eyes, pretending like his face didn’t feel a bit warmer at those comments. “Low-blow, ouch. I leave marks too, just not like that.” Gathering a handful of hair in his hand, he starts to rub at the blonde’s scalp in circular motions. 

Julian yawns once again, curling up in a ball against the man’s legs. “Big bottom energy,” He jokes before closing his baby blue eyes, finding himself too exhausted to make another remark. 

“If you say so,” Dominic huffs, “even if I disagree. Just sleep; you need it.” 

The caterer nods, and he soon falls asleep to the quiet, constant drip of the IV making his girl oh-so tired. Yeah, he could use some of that too; but right now, he has Dominic, and his boyfriend is the best drug he could take for his sleep problems right about now. 

FIN


End file.
